kingdom_keymastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreteller Ava
Foreteller Ava (予知者アヴァ, Yochisha Ava), also known as Master Ava (マスター・アヴァ, Masutā Ava), is a Keyblade Master who appears in χ. She is the leader of the Vulpes Union and the founder of the Dandelions. ".''" :—Foreteller Ava. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Foreteller Ava is a girl with light skin who wears a white and blue fox mask and a pink hooded cloak over a white robe, dark grey shirt, and dark grey sash, each with gold embroidering. Her shirt is worn beneath her cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past her wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are light green in coloration. Her name is derived from the Latin word "avaritia", or Greed, which is symbolized by a fox in the Ancrene Wisse. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Foreteller Invi's Keyblade Foreteller Invi wields the longest of the Foreteller's Keyblades, which has a light gray handle. Its pommel and guard resemble a silvery bough bursting with leaves, and are open on the teeth-side of the blade. The base of the blade is an etching of a silver, blue-eyed cobra, with its tail curling into an "∞" shape, and the shaft is formed from a silver, kris-like blade with a wide, darkened fuller, itself etched with a cream-colored ivy design. The teeth also resemble a silvery bough, and have an etched icon resembling Terra's Mark. The Keychain is made of small, silver sprigs, and the token is a leafed silver talisman with an eye of darkness. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, Ava was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters". She was assigned her name by the Master, and like the other four chosen to become Foretellers, she received a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Afterward, she established the Vulpes Union to battle the darkness while using her tome to draw power from the future in the form of Medals, in an attempt to avert the Keyblade War prophesied in the Book. Synopsis See also * Foreteller Invi * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Aced * Luxu External links * Foreteller Ava Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Foretellers Category:Keyblade Masters